


[PODFIC] It's not a competition by notallballs

by lunatique



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Romance, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata go home to watch the fireworks together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[PODFIC] It's not a competition by notallballs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it's not a competition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305661) by [notallballs (notallbees)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs). 



> I love these dumb boys so much. 
> 
> Thank you Notallballs for letting me podfic this! :D

LENGHT: 10:55 mins | SIZE: 10mb

[STREAMING + DOWNLOAD](https://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ITPE2019_notacompetition_kagehina.mp3)

Right-click+"save link as" the streaming link to download! :D


End file.
